Vor
Vor is the final antagonist of the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First and the main antagonist of the series finale Forever Royal. She was an evil witch/queen who was imprisoned inside a magical locket and was found by Prisma, while promising her power, she secretly plays her like a fiddle. When she gets free in the grand finale movie, she takes control of Prisma and plans to conquer both the Ever Realm and Enchancia and destroy Sofia and everyone else who gets in her way. She was voiced by Paty Lombard. History Background At some point, Vor became imprisoned inside a magical locket, becoming its spirit host. She knows where to find the Wicked Nine, nine magical objects that belong to history's most devious villains. Because these objects will unleash unspeakable power when brought together, the Protectors locked Vor inside a safe in the Terrible Tower in their castle on the Mystic Isles. They sealed her in with a Crystal Lock made by the Crystalmasters on the Isle of Crystals. ''The Mystic Isles: The Falcon's Eye'' After Prisma's capture, she was locked into a cell next to where Vor's safe is. This proves to be a mistake: Prisma recognizes the Locket for what it is and sees it as the key to her freedom. After a strangeling named Twitch shows up, Prisma tells him how to get the Locket for her since she knows about Crystal Locks due to the fact she and her sister Azurine made them all the time. After Twitch gets it, Prisma opens the Locket and frees Vor. She tells Prisma about the Wicked Nine and how, if the objects are brought to her, she will get her powers back. Twitch goes to get the first one for Prisma. When he returns with a Necessi-Key, Prisma breaks out and goes to get them herself. What Prisma doesn't know however is that Vor plans to take the power of Wicked Nine for herself and be free from her accursed locket. The objects all contain fragments of Vor's ring, which is the source of her evil magic - the key to Vor's release. ''Forever Royal'' In the series finale, Vor succeeds in bringing all of the Wicked Nine together and reforms her magic ring, releasing her from the locket that the Protectors trapped her in long ago. In need of a corporeal form, Vor's spirit possesses Prisma and becomes a physical entity. Seeking revenge and power, Vor enlists Wormwood and Twitch as her minions and traps the Protectors with a powerful spell they cannot break, then uses a mind control spell to force Princess Sofia's mentor, Chrysta, to lure the princess to the Mystic Isles under false pretenses so as to eliminate her as a threat. She seals the gates of the Isles and takes off to conquer the Everrealm, starting with Sofia's home of Enchancia. With shards of crystal from her former prison, Vor creates an army of crystal minions and marches on Enchancia Castle, where she places King Roland and his family under the same spell she used on Chrysta to make Roland surrender his crown and then imprison themselves. Vor then plunges Enchancia into darkness and prepares to conquer all the other kingdoms, with future plans on taking Neverland once she is done there. Having freed her family, Sofia invokes her Amulet of Avalor to trap the wicked sorceress inside it, like it had done with Princess Elena. Vor manages to snag Sofia's ankle with her magic, however, and drags her inside as well, where she gloatingly taunts the princess with the fact that there are no friends who can help her inside the Amulet. However, Sofia sees the spirits of the Disney Princesses who helped her in her times of need and Sofia uses them and the love she feels for her family and friends to overcome Vor's dark magic and dispell her once and for all, also releasing a repentant Prisma from her control. Gallery Locket of Vor.png|Vor's spirit inside the locket. Vor appears before Prisma.png|Vor's spirit appearing before Prisma. Vor's spirit taking over Prisma's body.png|Vor's spirit lunging into Prisma. Vor reincarnated.png|Vor reincarnated, as she takes full control of Prisma. FR Vor claims herself as Wormwood & Twitch's new master.png|"You have a new master now, my pets." FR Vor reveals herself to the Protectors.png|"Why, hello, everyone. Guess who's out of the locket!" FR Vor with Wormwood.png|"The Mystic Isles will be forever sealed from the Ever Realm!" - Vor's evil grin. Forever Royal (17).png FR Vor cursing Sofia's freinds with her mind-control spell.png|Vor easily suppresses Ruby, Jade, Vivian and Desmond with her mind control curse FR Vor placing Lucinda under her mind spell.png|"Lower your wand, little witch!" - And then does the same to Lucinda FR Vor appears before Sofia at the castle.png|"There's nowhere to run, Princess!" FR Vor, Wormwood & Twitch watch as Sofia and Minimus retreat.png|"Let Sofia watch as I take away her castle and her family." Forever Royal (8).png|Vor and her army of Crystal Minions invade the castle. FR Vor incinerates Roland's crown.png|Vor incinerating Roland's crown. FR Vor Enchantia's mine!.png|"This kingdom is mine!" Forever Royal (9).png|"And now, I will remake it in my image!" - Vor unleashing her power. FR Vor grabs Sofia intent on dragging her inside Amulet with her.png|Vor snatches Sofia's ankle, intent on dragging her inside the Amulet with her. Forever Royal (20).png|Vor surrounded. Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (1).jpg Sofia defeating Vor.png|Sofia defeats her with Vor with her pure good heart, sending the wicked sorceress to nonexistence. Trivia *Vor's spirit aside the locket has a strikingly similar appearance to the spirit of the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror. In her corporeal form, she appears to be a combination of the Evil Queen and Maleficent. *Since Vor is the main antagonist of the series finale, she is the final antagonist of the series. Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Kidnapper Category:Game Changer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Paranormal Category:Power Hungry Category:Bigger Bads Category:Homicidal